ANOTHER WAY
by Charles Ceaser
Summary: Merlin quits as Arthurs servant because he feels he is failing in his destiny. When Arthur threatens to banish it also enforces his decision to leave Arthurs service. How will Everyone cope with the rift between the king and his best friend? Set in season4! When Gaius Was kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

They stood staring at eachother for a long time. None of them wanted to disrupt their thoughts. Yes, their thoughts. While Arthur might be thinking that Merlin went too far by accusing his uncle of being a traitor, Merlin on the other hand was angry his words were ignored by his friend – no king. One would think after everything they have been through the Prat would at least take his words seriously. How could he think Gaius was the traitor. At that moment his destiny started to waiver. His thoughts were interrupted by the King. Gods he could not even call him by name again.

'I have already lost a friend, I don't want to loose another.' As Arthur made to leave the council chamber, Merlin stopped him and said.

'I am sorry sire but I fear you have already lost the other friend. Because I quit. Find a new manservant sire.' As he also made to leave Arthur stopped him and asked what he wanted to do now he doesn't have a job.

'Stop Merlin, you can't just quit. I am the king. I decide what goes on in my kingdom. And where do you plan on staying now Gaius is not around. You can't just wander around the Castle.' Though he appeared calm Arthur was angry and scared at the same time. He had gotten so used to merlin that he thought of him as a brother. Though he won't say.

'Incase you have forgotten sire, I only became your manservant after I saved your life. And also I don't think you need me anymore since you have your precious uncle with you, you have forgotten what we went through together. I thought that maybe after the roundtable incident in the castle things will change. I guess I was wrong. And to answer your earlier question, I am going to rescue Gaius he was kidnapped not that you care.' Merlin replied him and left him alone.

Two days later Arthur was informed that Gaius had returned and he is unconscious, when he asked them to inform Merlin he was shocked when he was told that Merlin and sir Gwaine rescued him from the kidnappers. So he went to talk Gaius maybe find out who kidnapped him, but he couldn't get anything useful other than they were working for Morgana. He left him alone to allow him rest. But he noticed Merlins room was open and seems empty. Afraid that maybe merlin had left Camelot for good he decided to ask Gaius the whereabout of his ward.

'Gaius where is Merlin? I noticed his room is empty.'

'He found a room in the middle town. He asked me to help him pick a suitable place for him. He wants to be my full time assistant so he decided to stay there so he can help me with my workload and also bring me herbal plants sire. He will help in the lower town, while I will be incharge here.' Gaius explained.

But to Arthur it sounded like Merlin was avoiding him. And he wasn't far from the truth. But how will he be able to pay for the room. So he decided to find out. 'How will he pay for the room. They are expensive.'

Gaius was prepared for this question so he said, 'He has been saving a lot since he got here. And I also helped him with some of mine.' That wasn't the complete truth. Merlin had found a spell that multiplies objects. So he multiplied a gold coin into hundred pieces. Though he wasn't happy with this arrangement he understands it. With Morgana on the loose and attacking them randomly it would be better he was well prepared with time on his hands to be able to counter her attacks if need be. He was lost in his musing he did not notice Arthur get up and leave his chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

The apartment was spacious, it had four rooms. According to Gaius the previous owner was a minor lord with a big family. He declined the chambers offered to him in the castle by the king, so he picked this one instead. The Lord had recently relocated back to his lands and so the room was up for rent. So this is where Merlin decided to stay.

When Arthur woke up the next day the sun was already high up in the sky. He deduced it was close to noon day. He got up quickly and headed to the physicians chambers hoping to drag his wayward servant out of bed. When he reached the stair case leading to Gaius' chambers the events of yesterday came back to him. 'Oh' he said. No more Merlin. He then went back to his chambers hoping to get ready for the training session with the knights. He trusts his uncle had already taken care of the council meeting that he apparently missed.

On reaching his chambers he found George waiting for him. He couldn't resist the groan that came from his mouth when the servant greeted him.

'Good morning sire, hope you enjoyed your sleep?' George said and then he went on rambling about the brass and its uses. Before Arthur could get to the training field, his ears were bleeding from hearing George, he quickly sent him on an errand to muck out the stables and do other stuffs to make himself useful. He started to miss Merlin though he would never admit it. Well he thought, time to train.

Meanwhile in another part of Camelot a certain former man servant of the king was helping out in the new orphanage in the lower town. He was mending the roof. Merlin woke up early thinking he had to go to work. It was only when he came to the main room he remembered the events of yesterday. Since he couldn't go back to sleep, he decided to arrange his home so it would look habitable. He slept on the floor so he made a quick list of everything he might need. And also he needed a new job.

So he left his home with the few remaining gold coins in his pocket to look for Gwen, he figured if anyone could help him, its her. He found her immediately he opened his door apparently she wanted to find out how he was doing. After few pleasantries he asked her to help him with the list and she agreed, they finished shopping by mid day and arranged the few things they bought in the house.

While he worked on the roof of the orphanage, (he convinced the mason to give him the job) he heard someone calling his name. No doubt Kilgharrah heard about him quitting his job and wants to scold him. As he was about to tell the dragon off, he was told to come to the clearing at night as there was something he should have.

When nightfall came he was surprised to see Kilgharrah waiting for him.

'Kilgharrah' he greeted the dragon before continuing 'you sounded urgent earlier is everything alright?'

'Yes everything is fine young warlock. Destiny is changing weather for the better I do not know but you should be careful.' The great Dragon informed him.

'Thanks I will be careful. I quit my job as Arthurs servant. Just wanted you to know.' Merlin informed him.

'that's good it will give you time to prepare.' Before Merlin could ask what the dragon meant, the dragon produced a sword and two books. 'That sword belongs to your ancestor, the first dragonlord and warlock. Ambrosious, and as for the two books, one is a book of spells and history of dragons so you should becareful who sees it. Only dragonlords are permitted to use it. Your father hid it before he confronted Uthrer.'

Merlin was speechless. He was holding relics from his fathers family. He snapped back to reality when he felt the dragon begin to assent then he remembered the other book. 'What of this one what is in it?'

'That was your fathers personal journal, it also contains spells. Use them well young warlock.' And with that the dragon disappeared from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up the next morning feeling sore. He was not surprised seeing as he slept on the table. Merlin had been up all night going through his fathers journal. He knew his father was a talented healer and sorcerer but reading the book was like entering a world of his own. Balinor had invented a number of spells both offensive and defensive. Merlin decided to go out to the woods at night to try some of them. Another thing that caught his eye was the sword. When he held it, it felt like he could defeat just about anybody. He decided to go over to Gaius.

When he locked his door, he suddenly became apprehensive. He knows it shouldn't bother him anymore but he was worried he would run into Arthur as he would pass the training field. But he quickly buried the thought, there was every possibility that Arthur wouldn't call him. He was wrong. While he tried to sneak past them Gwaine spotted him.

'Merlin, where are you sneaking off to?' Gwaine said, coming closer to the warlock. 'You know just because you quit your job doesn't mean you have to sneak past us everytime. You may not be a knight or a noble man but you are as much a part of us than any of this knights of noble blood, if it wasn't because of you Percival and lancelot wouldn't have helped us defeat the immortal army. They wouldn't have known about it. You were with us when we sat at the roundtable and you took your place by Arthurs right hand, and though the Princess may treat you like a piece of shit now, I want you to know that you are my friend and I will always look at you as a member of the round table. A true knight in everyway.' Gwaines speech made the Merlin stare at him with open mouth. He knew Gwaine was smart, but the only thing you ever get out of him were ale and barmaids.

He realized that the other knights had gathered around he and Gwaine as well and from the look on their faces they did not look surprised at Gwines. It seemed they all agreed with him. Merlin couldn't help the smile and the thank you he told them. When he looked ahead of them he saw Arthur standing a few feet away from the group. But he too had over heard Gwaines admission. He seemed to be in a dilemma, he didn't know if he should go over and join them. Merlin remembered that he had to see Gaius regarding the books and the sword that Kilgharrah gave to him. Speaking of the sword Merlin had noticed that his hand seemed to be going to the hilt. He tried to shield it from them so they wouldn't see it. No doubt they will try to swing it for a little bit and he wasn't about to let them take it. Not unless someone decided to be a prat.

He said goodbye to the knights and tried to move past them, but he felt the sword swiped from his hand. 'Whoa there Merlin careful before you hurt yourself with this.' Merlin turned back and saw Arthur testing the sword.

'Actually sire I think I can handle myself thank you.' Merlin suddenly felt angry at Arthur, after everything he still thought of him as a weakling. He just wanted to leave the field but it seemed the King had other ideas.

'I will give you back the sword if you can defeat me in a duel. Ofcourse I will let you use the sword.' Arthur told his ex manservant. Tossing him the sword which he caught surprising even the king who alwys thought of him as no good with a sword.

'Fine lets do it.' Merlin said. In the corner of his eye he could see Gwaine about to protest and coming over, but he waved him off. He felt like this was long over due. The knights looked at him like he was crazy for accepting the challenge, like he had no chance. He felt like the sword was going to guide him. He didn't understand it but he felt it.

'Come on Merlin don't keep your king waiting.' Arthur said goading him to make the first strike. But he had learned from his first experience so instead he said 'Ladies first sire.'

Arthur struck first but he blocked it expertly. That seemed to enrage the king further. He struck again and again against merlins sword but merlin simply blocked it each time. Then when he found an opening he made to stab the king in the torso and Arthur took the bait and tried to intercept it. He didn't count on Merlin using his distraction to trip him from under his leg and disarming him faster than he could regain his footing. With his sword half way across the field Arthur knew that he had lost to his servant. But Merlin sheathed his sword went over to collect Arthurs sword, knelt before him and handed it over. He could hear people clapping. So he left the field and went over to Gaius to find out what he was holding in his hands.

AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY I HAD A LITTLE PROBLEM WITH MY COMPUTER. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS.


	4. Chapter 4

When he left the field Arthur recovered from the momentary shock that Merlins victory left him. He stood up from the floor and looked around as if searching for something. In the end he just turned and walked away.

Arthurs most trusted knights were also shocked by what happened. They have always known that Merlin was no good with a sword. Technically he couldn't lift a sword without swinging it around carelessly. At least that's what Arthur says. Looks like he was wrong. Gwaines expression was priceless. Merlin defeated Arthur in a duel.

Lord Agravaine was also shocked, but soon he smirked wickedly. This was better than he had ever hoped for. No need to try finding a way to keep them apart. They do good job of that themselves. All he had to do was hope and wait. Surely the king will not accept his defeat at the hands of his former servant who is not even a knight. He was still surprised, he planned to go to Morgana later she will know how to twist it to their advantage.

Merlin ran to the physician chambers. He wanted to escape the training field. To escape Arthur. He didn't know what happened out there. So he rushes in just in time to startle Gaius out of what ever he was brewing.

'Gaius I need your help. I wanted to ask you about this sword.' Merlin could hear Gaius sigh frustratingly. The entire concoction just sprayed on the floor.

'My boy don't sneak up on me like that. I am not sure my heart can take the strain. Help me clean this up. And what sword are you talking about?' Gaius asked. Merlin had already grabbed a cloth and began cleaning the mess off the floor.

'This sword.' He dropped it on the table in front of Gaius. The reaction on the physicians face was one of awe and fright. So Merlin didn't know which one to choose from. All that matters was that Gaius knew about it. 'Gaius what is it?'

'Where did you get this sword from Merlin?' Gaius raised his voice a little too high when asking the question. And without waiting for an answer he continued, 'this is the sword of Ambrosius it should not be taking lightly. Tell me where you got it from?'

'Kilgharrah gave it to me last night. Along with two other books.' Merlin answered. 'I was hoping you would know more about it. I just defeated Arthur in a duel, and if I hadn't stopped myself I don't want to think about what could have happened. I think the sword made me loose control and it fueled my emotions against ARTHUR.'

So for the rest of the day Gaius told merlin all he knew about the sword. The rest they read from the books the great dragon brought. Apparently in an untrained hands the sword could be dangerous since it gives the wielder skill he cannot imagine. Especially someone that is not of the ambrosiuos bloodline. The only way for one to wield the sword in this case Merlin, he must learn how to fight with a sword first.

'So that's it Gaius I just have to find someone to teach me sword fighting. Maybe I will ask Gwaine. I wonder why Ambrosious made that a priority. I mean you could fight with the skill of a hundred men with this sword.' Merlin said.

'Ambrosius was a great sword master. He mastered the art of every weapon, but his son didn't know how to use a sword only magic. So he transferred his skills in to the sword the hope that when his son wields it he will be good. When the boy took it in to the battle field it was said he was unstoppable. He won the war but couldn't stop the bloodlust that overtook him. When he was finally bound and returned to his aging father, the truth was uncovered and rectified in time. So you see you have to learn how to fight.'

Meanwhile somewhere in the darkling woods two people were plotting evil against Camelot. Agravaine had gone to seek morgana to tell her what has happened in the last few days. When he reached the part about merlin defeating Arthur, the high priestess decided to set a plan in motion. One that would leave Arthur too shaken to be able to defend himself.

Agravaine will try to incite the king against merlin.


	5. Chapter 5

Its been a week since Merlin discovered the secret of the sword. He had asked Gwaine to teach him how to fight with a sword. The training was going well, even the knight was impressed. Sometimes the others join them. It wasn't only his sword skills that had improved, his magic has also been getting stronger with the extra practice he gives himself. Sometimes he would sneak off to the clearing where he summons kilgharrah just to try some dangerous spells he invented by himself. Lately he had begun scrying just to keep track of Agravaines movement.

The only downside to all this was Arthur. The prat was still not talking to him. Even with Gwens effort the only communication between them had been hampered. Not to mention Lord Agravaine was using it to his advantage. Speaking of which Merlin had noticed that the kings was always looking at him strangely lately. This had made merlin to heighten his defence lately. He had placed protective wards in his home.

The day had just come to an end and everyone was going home to unwind. Merlin was no different. He left Gaius chambers immediately he was done with dinner. Lately he had taken to eating dinner with the physician. When he left the castle he bumped into Lord Agravaine and he seemed to be in a hurry to get out of the castle. They looked at each other for the briefest second before going their separate ways.

When Merlin got home he decided to scry the lord just to see what he was up to. As he suspected Agravaine was meeting up with Morgana and it looked like they were talking about him.

'My lady I bring bad news Merlin is still alive.' Agravaine informed Morgana.

'Hmm. He is a pain in my neck. Tell me Agravaine how hard is it for you to kill one simple man? He is not a knight nor is he still the kings servant and yet you can't get rid of him.' Morgana said.

'My lady I think he is on to us. What do we do? As long as he is present it will be near impossible to kill Arthur.'

'We will do nothing. I however will make sure he suffers. Merlin may protect Arthur but I do know how to break him and unfortunately for him that's what I will do. I will use someone dear to him to turn him against Arthur.' Morgana said with her customary smirk on her face.

'Who is more precious to him than Camelot or Arthur my lady?' Agravaine asked.

'Who else but …..' Morgana's voice trailed off as his connection was broken.

'MERLINNN.' He jerked his head out of the water only to see Gwaine looking at him with a concerned expression on his face.

'Gwaine what are you doing here I was busy.' His eyes went to the still water in front of him. And he saw nothing. He was frustrated and angry at the same time. One he now had a splitting headache because of the abrupt way his connection was broken and the other because he didn't know what Morgana was up to.

'Sorry mate. I knocked and knocked and when you didn't answer I thought something had gone wrong so I had to break in just to be sure. What were you doing by the way. You were so focused on the water like your life depended on it.' Gwaine explained himself.

'I was very tired. I might have fallen asleep.' Merlin lied easily. 'So what did you want again?'

'I wanted to ask if you would like to come over to the rising sun but no worries sleep. Good night. Prepare for tomorrows lesson.' Gwaine said as he left.

'Yeah good night. And Gwaine becareful.' Merlin took the whole night to ponder on what Morgana said. Will she try to enchant me again? Hmm who knows. He didn't know when he fell asleep.

Two days later Gwaine came to call him. Apparently Arthur wanted to see him in the council chambers. He left what he was doing and followed the knight. When he reached the chambers he saw that it was just Arthurs round table knights with Gwen and Agravaine present in the middle of the room was a man he didn't know. But when he got closer he recognized him.

'Ethan. Its so wonderful to see you.' The man was from Ealdor. 'What are you doing here? Do you have a message for me?' Merlin asked.

'Merlin its about your mother.' Ethan said. 'Morgana kidnapped your mother Merlin.'


	6. Chapter 6

'What? How did she take her? What happened Ethan? Tell me.' Merlin was hysterical. Morgana has his mother who knows what she will do. He has to get her back no matter what.

'Merlin calm down. Let go of Ethan's shirt.' Arthur said. Merlin hadn't realized he was choking the man. He promptly let go of him.

'You have to believe me no body wanted her to do this.' Ethan started explaining. 'Morgana came with some men. At first we thought they were bandits so we took up anything we could use as weapons to defend ourselves. But then someone spotted Morgana and the fight immediately left some people. Micheal ran up to her with his pitch fork and Morgana killed with just a wave of her hand. We surrendered thinking all she wanted was to take our crops. But then she started asking for Hunith. She said if we surrender your mother she will leave us alone. Thankfully your mother was not around she went to the forest to pick herbs. We told her no. we said we would rather die. She killed my wife in front of me and would have killed my two daughters but your mother came at that moment and surrendered herself. We tried to stop her but we were no match for her magic. She just left and her men took our crops and destroyed our fields. If we don't get help soon we will not survive the winter.' By the time he finished tears were threatening to feel his eyes.

Merlin was angry. How dare Morgana go to his village and destroy innocent lives just because she wants to make him suffer. Most of all Merlin felt guilty, he abandoned his mother when he should have been able to protect her. Instead he spends his time protecting someone who doesn't even talk or appreciate him. If anything happens to his mother he wouldn't be able to live again, he will feel like a failure. Unconsciously his eyes strayed to Agravaine. Ofcourse if anyone should know where his mother is the traitor would know and he would make him talk.

'Merlin!' he was jolted out of his thoughts by Arthur screaming his name. 'Did you hear me, I said we will get her back. I will do everything in my power to make sure she is safe and unharmed.'

'Mate don't worry you are not alone. We will help you.' Gwaine said coming closer to him and placing a hand on his shoulders as a show of support. The other knights came forward also.

'Thank you.' Merlin said. That's all he could say. But he didn't plan on them helping him. Immediately he finds out where Morgana is, he will go after her alone.

After leaving the council chambers, Merlin rushed to his room to gather supplies for the journey. Since he no longer worked in the castle he could not use the stable horses again so he bought a new horse for himself. After taking care of the arrangements he went to the castle in the hope of talking to Agravaine. When he entered he saw that Gwaine and the rest of the knights were also preparing their horses and supplies. According to Gwaine Arthur said they would go to Ealdor, there might be clues as to were Morgana had taken his mother.

Merlin left them and went into the Castle. He didn't even hear Gwaine shouting his name and running after him. He only stopped walking when Percival grabbed his shoulders and told him to calm down.

'Merlin stop. Where are you going? Didn't you hear Arthur is going to rescue your mother.' Percival said letting go of his shoulders.

Merlin took a deep breath and faced his friends. 'Yes I heard what you said. But if I wait for clues who knows what morgana will do to my mother.' He turned left towards Lord Agravaines chambers.

'Stop. This is Lord Agravaines quarters. What are you doing here? How will this help you find your mother?' Sir Leon asked him.

Merlin then made a decision to tell them about the kings' uncle. He explained to them all the things the lord had done and how he is working with Morgana to take down Camelot. And how he also kidnapped Gaius. He explained that this was one of the major reasons why he and Arthur had a fallout because the king trusted his uncle. When he finished the knights especially sir Leon had difficulty believing him so he decided to prove it to them. He told them not to come in the chambers but they should stick close enough to hear what will be said inside. After some persuasion the knights agreed. So he walked up to the door, knocked and when he was given permission he entered.

'Ah Merlin, what can I do for you?' Agravaine started sweetly.

'Please Agravaine stop the pretence. I know you know where Morgana is holding my mother. Tell me where she is.' Merlin answered bluntly.

When Agravaine saw that there was no need to pretend in front of him he threw caution to the wind. 'Tell me why I should tell you boy. You have disrupted the Lady Morgana's schemes long enough. Maybe this will teach you how to respect your betters.'

'So you do admit to knowing where my mother is. Tell me.' Merlin screamed with fury and anticipation.

'Never.' Agravaine sneered. All the while he was moving closer to his sword. 'You will never see her again.' With that he swung his sword at Merlin but the boy was surprisingly faster. After a few clashes he disarmed the Lord. In the ensuing struggle the knights bursted in to the chambers. 'Merlin was asking the Lord where his mother was but Agravaine refused to say anything.

'Arrest him. He's crazy. He tried to kill me.' Agravaine screamed at them hoping they would obey. But he was surprised when Leon placed him under arrest for treason.

'Lord Agravaine you are under arrest for treason against the crown. We heard everything you said. Don't even try to talk your way out of it.' Leon said. At that moment Arthur strolled in. He was surprised to see his uncle's hand tied behind his back like a criminal.

'What is going on here? Sir Leon why are you arresting my uncle?' Arthur asked.

'Sire we overheard him talking to Merlin. He is working for Morgana. He knows where Merlin's mother is but he refused to tell him.' The knight answered.

'Is this true uncle? Are you allies with my sister?' Arthur asked. Willing him to deny it. He knows his men would never lie to him but they seemed convinced his uncle is a traitor. He wanted it to be a lie.

'You are a fool Arthur just like your father. He got what he deserved. And you will too, leaving the throne he Camelots rightful heir. Morgana. As for your servant he will never see his mother again.' And with that Agravaine started laughing manically, until Arthur knocked him out with the hilt of his sword and ordered that the traitor be taken to the dungeons.

'Search his chambers, there must be something in here that will help us find Hunith.' The king ordered. Almost immediately Leon gave him a letter he found on the desk.

'She's in the Castle of Fyrien. We ride immediately.' When he turned to face Merlin he found an empty space next to him. Cursing silently Arthur strode out of the room with his most trusted knights.


	7. Chapter 7

When Merlin heard Arthur say the name of Morgana's hide out all rational reason fled from him. He used magic to add speed to his movement. When he reached the lower town, he quickly mounted his horse and dashed out of the court yard. He was just thankful that he packed supplies before going to the castle. He rode at full speed and only stopped to take a break. He knew he would do his mother no good if he was too weak to stand. He decided to make camp near a stream so he could scry the castle just in case. He didn't trust Agravaine to remain locked up. Little did he know he was right.

While merlin rode out he used magic to hide his tracks so Arthur couldn't follow him. He didn't doubt the kings willingness to help his mother, but he didn't want to take any chances. His plan worked as Arthur couldn't find his trail. Immediately he ran out of Camelot to find his mother, a knight came up to report to Arthur that Agravaine had escaped before he reached the dungeons. Apparently he pulled out a hidden dagger from his sleeve and slit the throats of the two knights sent to take him down the dungeons.

When the knight delivered the message to Arthur he cursed under his breath. He quickly ordered his men to mount up so they could catch up to Merlin before he did something foolish. In truth he was more worried about Agravaine catching up to merlin. He knew merlin had been training with Gwaine and occasionally other knights but he couldn't help it. When they entered the forest he ordered his men to look for hoof prints maybe they might see either Agravains or Merlin. Leon called out that he had spotted Lord Agravaines trail. So they set off following the trail with no rest. When they neared the castle Arthur told them of the secret passage that he knew. He led them down the tunnel. He figured Morgana will not think he is foolish enough to come down this passage again. But alas he was wrong. Before they could turn Morgana's men quickly surrounded them. They were thrown in the dungeons and left there. But the king was thrown in a different cell. He thought he was alone until someone coughed behind him, when he turned he was shocked to see Hunith looking pale on the floor.

Merlin woke up with a start. He had a bad feeling. When he looked up the sun was beginning to rise. He ate the bread he found in his sack, and took his horse to the stream so he could drink. After watering his horse Merlin decided to scry the castle of fyrien maybe he could find an easy way in. When he looked in the water he felt like screaming. He saw his mother in a cell with Arthur, the King wrapped his cape around his mother. Merlin enhanced the image to look at his mother. Her skin was too pale and she had cuts on her face. He looked for Morgana and saw her discussing with Agravaine. Apparently they were talking about him, Agravaine was wary Morgana seemed to ignore him. After taking the information he wanted he walked over to his horse and rode to the Castle of Fyrien.

When he was near the castle he cast a spell to make him invisible. He tied the horse to a tree and walked through the gate without being detected. He laughed quietly to himself marveling at how easy it is. Due to the scrying he was able to get the layout of the castle. He quickly made his way to the dungeons. He wanted to avoid any confrontation. When he neared the dungeons he heard a familiar voice yelling at the guards and another voice cautioning him. Gwaine and Leon were here too. He decided to free them to cover him. He dropped the spell making thereby becoming invincible. The guards were surprised and wondered where he came from.

'Who are you?' the fat guard asked him. Without answering he freed his sword from the sheathe and attacked the guards, in a few minutes he defeated the guards and opened the door. He was surprised the warning bell didn't ring. He was tackled immediately he entered the cell Gwaine thought he was one of Morganas men. After freeing the rest of the men he led them to the cell holding his mother and Arthur but they were not there. He decided to let his instincts guide him to Morgana. He ended up in the throne room. It looked like Morgana knew he was here. He saw his mother hanging upside down from the roof. When Morgana saw him she conjured swords from the ground. Then turned to face him.

'Hello Merlin. I see you managed to get rid of the formorrah.' Morgana said.

'Let my mother go Morgana. You don't have to do this. We were friends once. You once helped me in saving my village and you convinced Arthur to look for the Morteus flower for me. Please take me let my mother go.' Merlin pleaded with her, hoping just this once he could get through to her.

'You have no right to ask anything of me not after you poisoned me. Maybe I should do the same to your mother.' Morgana said with a mad glint in her eyes.

'No.' 'What?' Arthur and Merlin said respectively. 'What do you men Merlin poisoned you?' Merlin hadn't noticed Arthur. His hand was bound behind his back and Agravain had a sword pressed to his neck.

'You mean he haven't told you that he poisoned me?' she then went on to explain what happened on the day she was supposedly kidnapped. When she finished she was shaking with emotions.

'Please Morgana its me you hate. Take me let my mother go.' Merlin tried again.

'You played a key role in always disrupting my plans Merlin. You have hurt me more than anything. You will pay for what you did to me right here. Let us test your loyalty to Arthur now shall we. Or your mother.' With that she released the magic holding merlins mother and left her to fall. When Merlin attempted to run over to catch her, he slowed time with magic, Morgana used her magic to push him out of the way. He hit his head on a wall, then he heard his name. Someone screamed his name. His Mother. He watched as his mother fell to her death unable to do anything about it.

The next few minutes was a blur. He heard Morgana shout Emrys. And then there was exchange of spells. He knew morgana vanished after she deflected his spell and it hit Agravaine killing him instantly. When he finally calmed down the castle was half destroyed. When he saw his mother all mangled with rocks on top of her, he levitated the rocks from her. He then remembered that Arthur was here. He searched for him and when he didn't see him he called out. 'Arthur. Where are you?'

Behind him he heard swords drawn. When he turned around thinking it was bandits he went into full magical mode but it wasn't bandits. It was Arthur and his knights. 'Stand right there sorcerer.'


	8. Chapter 8

'Arthur please let me explain. I beg of you.' Merlin said looking at all of them in turns. All of them his friends, brothers in all but blood. But the expressions on their faces crushed any attempt of trying to reason with them.

'Shut up sorcerer. We will take you back to Camelot where you will face charges of treason.' Arthur said.

Merlin looked at all of them, trying to see if anyone disagreed with Arthur. He looked from Leon to Elyan and finally Percival to Gwaine. Percival was looking at the rumble that was one Castle of Fyrien, while Gwaine looked as though he wanted to run him through with his sword. So he tried one last time. 'Please Arthur, let me explain. I have only used my magic to serve you.'

'What lies are you sprouting now? You want to manupulate us now? And how do I know you are not the sorcerer that killed my father. Bind him men.' Arthur ordered the knights.

Merlin was distraught that Arthur didn't trust him one bit even after he just saved his life few moments ago. He thought of his mother, she doesn't deserve to be laid to rest in this ruined castle. He will take her to Avalon lake. With that in mind he looked at his former friends. 'No. I am not going with you. I really thought you would see reason. Guess I was wrong. I am taking my mother to lay her to rest properly.' Merlin told them.

'What are you waiting for seize him. Kill him if he resists. Do not let him get away, he is dangerous.' Arthur continued ranting while the knights surrounded merlin.

Seeing as he won't be allowed to walk away without putting up any form of resistance, he lifted Huniths lifeless body from the ground preparing to teleport out of there. He could here Arthur giving orders to his men to stop him from carrying Hunith. He didn't want to hurt any of them. Why can't they understand. Merlin started the spell and immediately the wind picked up. He could see Arthur swinging his sword, aiming for his neck but missed as he was already gone.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON ENOUGH.**


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur and his knights rode all night back to Camelot. They didn't stop to rest. After merlin disappeared with his mothers body they haven't spoken a word to each other. They were all lost in their own thoughts. The Idea that Merlin, the former man servant of the king was a sorcerer albeit a powerful one who can destroy castles and scare Morgana away didn't seem right with them.

It was in this mood that they made their way to Camelot. Gwen was just passing through the court yard when she saw Arthur coming back. She was happy he was safe and back, but one glance at the king told her there was nothing worth celebrating this time. She decided she was going to find out later anyway. That was when she counted the knights, they were all complete except Merlin. Unable to control her curiosity she asked, 'Arthur, where is Merlin and Hunith?'

If she thought his earlier expression was bad enough, this was worse. The change in his face was noticeably grave and angry. He gave her a withering glare and was about to retort in an angry tone when Elyan stepped in. 'Don't worry about that Gwen? I will explain everything later.'

Elyan was about to take Gwen back to her room when Arthurs voice rang out in the court yard. 'Gwaine, Elyan can you both escort Gaius to the council chambers?' The aforementioned knights went towards the physicians chambers, while the others followed the king to the council chambers. Gwen was hesitant about going to this meeting knowing that she hadn't been asked to join them, but then nobody said I can't be part of the meeting. With that she joined them.

It didn't take long for Gaius to be brought in. Like her she noticed he was also confused.

'Sire you asked to see me here.' Gaius said after standing in uncomfortable silence. Then he noticed that neither Merlin nor his mother was here. Fearing the worst he decided to ask. 'Sire where are Merlin and Hunith? Did something happen?'

'Hunith is dead Gauis.' There was a light gasp and a sniffle. They turned and saw that it was Guinevere. They were tears on her eyes too. But Arthur continued, 'Morgana killed her by making her fall to the ground with magically conjured spikes. But that is not why you are here, you see Merlin had a very treasonous reaction to his mothers death, that made Morgana to run away. Would you like to know what he did Gaius?'

'Sire where is Merlin? Is he alright? Please I hope you didn't do something you will regret.' Gaius said.

'So you knew he had magic and you didn't report him to your king?' Again another Gasp from Gwen. 'Is there anything you can say for yourself right now?' Arthur asked him.

'He has only used his powers to help you sire. He is your friend. I hope you didn't break his trust sire.' Gaius told him. While trying to defend Merlin.

Meanwhile near the lake of Avalon a young man stood on the shore watching a boat burn away in the distance. Merlin just stood there lost in his own world. Where did he go wrong in his destiny. He has sacrificed more than anyone for the sake of his destiny.

Sitting down on the shore, he decided to review his life from the moment he came to Camelot. The moment he saved the life of Prince Arthur. He had almost died from poisoning, and everyother thing just to make sure his destiny survives. He had started to doubt himself. His destiny with Arthur. How can the King bring back magic when he doesn't have magic. He knew he had to make a decision soon. His mother was all that was left of his childhood and with her gone he knew he had to make quick decisions. He toyed with the idea of going to hios fathers cave but he knew the cave was his fathers prison.

No, he decided I will not live as a fugitive. If anyone can give magic wielders the respect and prestige they deserve he would make it his lifes work. So he got up and left the lake. He was still thankful he had nothing of importance in Camelot as he had carried it with him. He went looking for the nearest druid camp so he can lay out his plans before them.


	10. Chapter 10

A year ago if someone had told Merlin that he would become Lord of the druids and high priest of magic he would have waited for signs of Arthur finally accepting magic. If they had told him that he would achieve it without Arthur he would have thought the person was crazy to even bring up the idea. But that is what it is now. He had been able to convince some of the leaders of the five kingdoms to allow those with magic practice freely and also make them citizens of their kingdom to prevent any unwanted attacks.

At first these leaders shunned him while some wanted to execute him when they found out that he was Emrys. Mostly they were afraid of Camelot of King Arthur and his knights, none of them wanted to go up against the king of Camelot. In all these unfairness Merlin moved to the White Mountains. Since no one claimed it Merlin took over and made his way to the isle of the blessed there the druid elders and Catha priests pronounced him Lord and High Priest of magic respectively.

The isle was a big place and it had a lot space for people to settle in. when news went out that the Isle of the blessed was restored and Emrys is the new Lord of the White mountains many sorcerers started coming hoping they could settle in the Isle to avoid persecution. Among them he saw old friends again. He got reacquainted with Gilli and Alice. He also met a druid named Galahad who was skilled with a sword. He knew the peace would only last for a little time so he allowed Galahad to train a couple of fighters so they can best be prepared to defend themselves. Some people argued with him on the grounds that they had magic and can protect themselves, but when he asked them how much power they can release before they get exhausted that put an end to the argument. Before the end of that week they had over a thousand soldiers ready for battle. Though they were small it would be hard to take them down. He also encouraged the use of magic with sword fighting as that would also give them an edge if they ever ran in to trouble. They thought trouble meant Pendragon and Camelot, but deep in his mind it also meant Morgana. She hasn't been sighted for a while and that scared him so he sent spies to gather any information they could find.

He had also made good allies like Queen Anis, of course she still referred to him as Arthurs fool albeit in a good natured way. The alliance between the two had been favorable especially since the little tournament she set up in Merlin's honor when he visited her. Her best fighters were easily defeated by merlins own men, when she cried foul thinking they used magic, they swore on their life that they fought fair and square. Annis was no fool, she knew they would have died if they had lied since they swore on their lives. She decided to add military alliance in the treaty. He also had a good rapport with king Odin after he confirmed that he had indeed fathered another child with one of the Palace maids. The revelation that he was a father to another child almost softened his heart against Arthur Pendragon. Almost. When the maid gave birth to a son later on Odin was ecstatic, his line will continue. He promised himself that he would not push the boy too far. He also wasted no time in signing a treaty with Merlin. He could still remember the time he visited the druids to ask for this great alliance.

As the last dragonlord he commanded the wyrvens to take part and act as guards. Kilgarrah and Aithusa had also taken refuge in the mountains. They were still occasional scuffles against the isle. Sometime a neighboring king or Lord will try to stage an aggressive invasion. The first of this was Amata. King Sarrum heard of the new magical kingdom and prepared a quarter of his army to attack the Isle at night. Since Amata shared boundary with the isle he figured that it will be easier especially during one of the magical festivals. He ordered his men to bring magic suppressing cuffs and anything that will give them an edge. They didn't take into account that the soldiers in the isle were trained in both magical and sword fighting.

The Amatan army crossed the boarder without any hindrance, basking in the euphoria of a surprise attack they failed to notice that they were surrounded. When they became aware of their situation it was already too late. The battle was short but sent a strong message to the other kingdoms that any form of invasion will not be taken lightly.

Despite everything that has happened to him in the course of this one year Merlin still felt hollow, like he missed something, despite the treaties and alliances he had forged he couldn't help but feel he over looked something.


	11. Chapter 11

In camelot things were almost back to normal. The king still held court and the people still went about their normal duties. Eventhough the king tried to hide it the people could see he was not himself. He had lost that jovialty he always had when his servant was around. Sometimes you could see him almost turning back to talk to someone only to stop half way because said person was not there. Most times you could here him calling someone Merlin only to play it down to being tired.

Arthur stood near his window looking over his kingdom. The past year has been tough. And though he would loathe to admit it, he was too reliant on Merlin. The day after he banished Merlin (for saving his life, though he would still not admit it.) they was an increase in magical attacks throughout the kingdom. At first he thought it was merlin but Gaius prove him wrong.

 **(FLASHBACK)**

When Arthur woke up the morning after he had banished Merlin, he had a massive headache. Thinking back to what happened he remembered the shouting match he had with Gaius and Guinevere. It seemed they were not happy with his decision to banish the sorcerer. Yes according to his father sorcerers are monsters who do not deserve respectable names, not that he would ever call Merlin a respectable name, but still a sorcerer is a sorcerer.

Gaius had tried to warn him to rescind his decision but he did not budge. He did not understand why the physician was fretting, they have dealt with magic before and they always won this will be no different. How wrong he was.

The first sign of trouble occurred during the council meeting, while the Lords were arguing about territories and rations, the doors flew off its hinges with guards flying with it. It took a moment for them to figure out what was going on before the screams started in the great hall. Arthur looked for the source of the screams and saw a lord beside him impaled with a sword.

At the entrance of the great hall stood a man with outstretched hands, the king was able a tinge of gold fade from his eyes. Of course sorcery.

'Arthur Pendragon' the sorcerers voice was carried through the great hall, 'come out wherever you are. Not so powerful now are you? Come out you murdering bastard. Or is it only defenseless women and children you kill?.'

Those words had shaken him, but you would not notice it apart from a small twitch of his shoulder. That statement brought back memories. Bad memories he had thought he had left behind. How had this sorcerer known, even merlin didn't know. He was so engrossed in his musings that he did not that he had been moving towards the sorcerer. He only stopped when he saw that he was standing in front of sorcerer.

'Who are you sorcerer?' Arthur asked him. Though he was seething on the inside. 'How dare you come in here to surly this place with your magic? How dare you threaten the life of your king? How dare make up such lies against me? How dare'

Before arthur could continue the sorcerer interrupted him. ' King? Whose king? How dare you call yourself a king when you kill your own people. The rightful king and lord of magic has has taken his rightful place. Long live Emrys. And what lies are you talking about everything I said has been the truth.'

Only few people knew about Emrys. And only one person knew his true identity. When Gaius heard heard the proclamation he gasped attracting everyones attention to him.

'You see even your court physician knows the truth.' The sorcerer shouted once again. ' now Pendragon you die.' He lifted his hands but before he could utter a word, a sword came out from his back. When he fell down Gwaine appeared.

'How is everyone sire? The lower town was under attack so we couldn't come on time.'

'Do not worry about it Gwaine, there was nothing you could have done.' Arthur paused for breath then continued, 'Lord Gregory and Lord Ector are dead.'

There was a slight pause as everyone paid their silent respects to the two lords. 'Do we know how they got in without anyone noticing them. Most of them appeared out of nowhere.' Arthur asked no one in particular but they all knew he was waiting for Gaius to explain. Even Gwen was also waiting for an explanation. 'Gaius? What do you know of this attack. Was it him? Did he do it for revenge? Who is this Emrys that has proclaimed himself lord of magic?.' He would have continued if Gauis had not interrupted him.

'Sire Merlin is not responsible for this attack. These are rogue sorcerers sire. The reason they were able to appear out of no where can only mean one thing. The wards Merlin had put over camelot has fallen.' Gaius said. But before he could continue the king interrupted him.

'So you knew he put camelot under a curse. Why didn't you say anything before?.' Surprisingly it was Percival who answered.

'Sire it does not necessary mean he cursed camelot. If what Gaius said is to be understood Merlin placed protective enchantments over Camelot that stopped things like this from happening. Right?,' Gaius nodded when the knight looked at him. 'So since he is not here the enchantment can not stop these guys any longer.'

'Yes Sir Percival is correct. Without merlin the wards will fail.' Gaius said.

'But that is not possible. Surely it will take great magical power to maintain it.' Arthur ever the sceptical one ranted. 'this does not explain who emrys is.'

'I have heard of him.' Gwaine answered. 'What? I hear things in the tavern.' H equickly explained when everyone looked at him dubiously. 'It is said that he is the most powerful warlock to walk the earth. He can command dragons and various beasts alike. But most importantly, he will serve the once and future king and together they will unite the land of Albion. I think he is the only one Morgana feared.'

'Who is he? Is there such a person? I mean if there was he would have destroyed camelot.' Arthur said.

'Actually sir its not. The legend of Emrys and his king is well known even before your father started the pudge.' Gaius answered him.

'Well then who is he?' he asked again.

'He was your servant my lord.' And with that Gaius left the throne room.

 **(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

Its been a year now but that topic has always been fresh in his mind. After Gaius told him of Merlins deed he realised how foolish he was. The only bright spot in his life has been Guinevere. He was going to marry her if she agreed.

'Sire a sorcerer was captured by the boarder. He is at the throne room as we speak.' Sir Leon informed him.

Well Arthur said in his mind, time to start the day.


	12. Chapter 12

When Arthur reached the council chambers he saw that all the council men had arrived and they were talking to each other in hushed tones and in the middle lay a cloaked figure. The whispering ceased when he entered. The guards raised the prisoner into a kneeling position so the King would question him.

'Who are you?' Arthur asked the man.

Silence. No one said anything as they focused their attention on the figure on the ground. Arthur, not giving up tried again.

'Your silence can only mean that you are guilty of something. Speak sorcerer who sent you?' The king asked again.

At that moment the doors opened and admitted Elyan with a couple of guards in the throne room. The knight was holding a box.

'Sire we found this box close to where the sorcerer was apprehended. Looks like he intended to bury it.' Elyan said handing the box over to Arthur.

When the sorcerer saw the box he began fidgeting. 'No, do not touch it. You do not know what you are doing.'

'Then tell us what you were trying to do at the boarder.' Arthur said. When the sorcerer remained silent, the king decided to try another angle. 'Did Emrys send you?'

That got a reaction from the sorcerer as he said, 'I do not follow Emrys, he is a traitor to our kind and should be killed.'

Apparently that was not the kind of reaction the members of the court were expecting. They had assumed Merlin as Emrys was responsible for the sorcerers. 'If you do not follow him who do you work for? And what is inside this box?' Arthur asked him again. When he would not say anything, Arthur ordered that he should be taken to the dungeons until he discovered what to do with him.

'Sire if I may, why don't you execute him?' A lord questioned when the sorcerer was taken to the dungeons.

'I think it would be wise to know who he is working for.' Arthur answered, seeing that they were not convinced he decided to elaborate further. 'He clearly does not have ties or sympathies with Merlin. It may be that his camp is broken and there is a revolt on his leadership.'

'Then should we not hope that they kill themselves if there is indeed a revolt. Or we send some knights to end this magic threat once and for all.' The rest of the council seem to agree with the Lord who raised this opinion.

Before they could go any further Arthur reminded them about what happened to the Amatians when they tried to sneak up on the Island. He pointed the fact that they do not fight with just magic but also weapons too not also discounting the allies Merlin had forged between Caerleon and Meredor. That seemed to placate the council. Fighting against magic was one thing since the sorcerers were not united during Uthers time, but now they knew a single unjust death against any sorcerer will bring an army skilled in sword and magic against them. And they had no defense against magic.

'Gaius what can you tell us about this box.' The king asked breaking the awkward silence in the room.

'I will look into it sire. It is quite peculiar and foreign.' The physician answered.

'Please take your time. The council is dismissed.'

'Sire we just got word that Camelot arrested a sorcerer. Do you want us to go and free him?'

Merlin looked up from the parchments he was signing. 'Do we know who he is?' Merlin asked.

'No sire we do not know him.' The guard said.

'Summon the council.' After the guard had left, Merlin picked up the parchment he was reading. 'So Morgana is back.'

'Soon Emrys I will destroy you. Soon you will pay for betraying me.' Morgana said.

'Do you not mean us Morgana? I also want a piece of him too.' Mordred said. 'The sorcerer is in place milady, In Camelot.'

 **AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS FOR BEING HERE. HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS. HAD SOME TROUBLE WITH MY LAPTOP.**

Morgana was very happy. Her spy was already inside Camelot, she could now begin the preparation to take back her crown from Arthur. Speaking of Arthur when she regained crown she would make the name forbidden in her lands. Everywhere she went people praised his name. Then there is Merlin. Compared to Arthur Merlin ranks up in her to die list. The bastard had magic and failed to tell her. To help his kind. Oh well no time to think about that now. It's a good thing she found someone like Mordred who also held a grudge against Merlin.

In his own tent Mordred was scheming on how to cause discontent between camelot and the magical isles. As much as he was loathe to say it under Emrys leadership, life of the magicals in Albion has been improved and in a way he was jealous. While he had to run and hide from soldiers while he was younger, now there was a clear chance of peace. He was brought out from his thought by the sound of someone clearing their throat. 'Who is it?' he asked.

'My lord, the lady Morgana has requested your presence in the war tent.' The messanger answered and left leaving Mordred to prepare.

Meanwhile in camelot, Arthur has been having a trying week. With the arrest of the sorcerer it brought back painful memories that he had long since surpressed. Not to mention his council or rather his fathers council ( Sometimes he wondered why he still kept them arround since all they do was bore him with taxes and land disputes. They do not care about the condition of their peasants. And he knows most abuse their powers.) have been baying for blood. In their minds this was an act of war by the sorcerers and camelot should respond in kind.

The sorcerer has not spoken much since he had been captured, not since his tongue slipped and he gave them an idea of who he worked for. Arthur still could not believe that Gwaines' plan to get him drunk enough to talk worked. Well now they knew he had the patrols along the borders increased and the knights to be on lookout for morgana. his only hope was that merlin does not join up with morgana to have some kind of twisted revenge against him and camelot, though he doubted such a thing would happen in the first place. He had a knock on his door. 'Enter'.

'Sire the council is ready for you.' The servant said while standing nervously waiting for arthur to dismiss him. Well he had been testy lately.

'Alright I will be there shortly.' Arthur answered.

It took three minuites to reach the council chamber, and he could see that everyone was here. Well time to get started. After the mutterings of sire and your grace he sat on his throne and called ir Leon to tell them of the preparations and if there had been any hostile attack as of late. 'Sir Leon any news to tell us?'

'No my lord. There have been no hostile activity. It has been quiet as of late.' The knight answered. But sire there have been a lot of movement on the eastern borders. Large numbers of people have been heading east.'

'But you just said there have no activity. Large numbers of people moving across our borders are a course for concern.' A lord interrupted the sir Leon.

'Lord Ethan interrupt again and you will be sent out of this meeting.' Arthur admonished the lord.

'Forgive me sire.' The frightened lord quickly said.

'Continue with your report sir Leon.' The king said.

'My lord', Sir leon began, 'I think they were migrating to the magical isles. All of them were affliated with magic at some point but with no proof of magic been used no action was taken. I think they are sorcerers sire.'

As expected there was pandamenium in the chamber. Everyone talked over the other and Arthur's attempt of bringing order back was either drowned by the noise or outright ignored. They had their reasons for been scared, with sorcerers coming together to form a kingdom there was a slight chance of retribution, and Merlin was intelligent enough to take note of this. And so the king called the meeting to a close before walking of to his chambers, his inner circle trailing along behind him.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LAST YEAR. I HAD PROJECTS TO TAKE CARE OF. NEX CHAPTER WILL FOCUS ON MERLIN.**


End file.
